The Promise
by Jez1
Summary: Jordan comes to a decision. WJ pairing.


TITLE: The Promise

AUTHOR: Jez- 

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: none

SUMMARY: Jordan comes to a decision.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions, and NBC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! I love to know what you think.

Copyright © Jez, October 2004.

o0o

She'd kept him at arms length for a reason; she hadn't wanted to be hurt by him. But as she sat there, listening to the hiss of the respirator and the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. This hurt. Sitting by his side and watching him fight for life hurt. It hurt far more than she'd ever thought possible. Because, she finally acknowledged, he had gotten into her heart anyway.

She couldn't pinpoint when it had happened, but he had such a firm grasp on her heart now that she wondered what would happen if he did die. She had a feeling he'd take her heart with him, leaving her almost as dead as he. Why had she only discovered what her heart held now that it may be too late?

She shook her head. No, she'd known it for a while, she just hadn't wanted to admit it and now she may never be able to tell him that he had done it. He had wormed his way into her soul and taken up residence. "God, Woody," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry I was too stubborn to tell you how I felt. Please, keep fighting. I don't want it to be too late to make it right."

His hand was warm, which was reassuring. Scientifically, she knew that the body stayed warm as long as the blood was pumped around it, but emotionally, she needed to feel his warmth. It made her feel like he was still with her; he was still fighting. "I swear to God, you come through this and things will be different between us," she continued to talk. "I'll stop pulling away. I'll try to let you in. I'll be who you want me to be."

She jumped. She was sure she'd just felt his fingers move. She was on her feet in an instant, reaching for the call button. "Woody?" she asked.

His eyes were still closed and for a frightening moment she thought that she'd imagined it. But then she saw his eyes shifting behind their closed lids and felt his fingers move again. "Woody, it's okay. You're okay, but it's time to wake up." His fingers tightened around hers and then she saw him stiffen.

"It's all right," she soothed. "You've got a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Don't fight it, Woody."

"What's going on?"

Jordan's eyes flicked up to the door, noting that the nurse had arrived, but she couldn't keep her eyes off her friend. "He's waking up," she told the woman.

The nurse moved to the other side of the bed, just as Woody's eyes finally flickered open. Jordan saw a flash of blue for a millisecond before the shutters closed again, more than likely in response to the bright light. It was only a moment though before he tried again, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly. Then his eyes met hers and she couldn't help but let a tear fall. "Welcome back," she murmured.

He squeezed her hand in response, but then she was bustled out of the way as doctors and nurses tended to him. She heard him coughing as they took the tube out of his throat and winced in sympathy. Then she heard a sound that sent her heart racing and the tears gathering once more.

"Jordan."

His voice was weak and scratchy, but she heard him as clear as if he'd shouted it. She pushed passed a nurse to claim her spot back by his side. "I'm here Woody. Don't try and talk. You just concentrate on getting better."

He shook his head. "Jordan," he whispered again. "I want you to be the woman I fell in love with." He squeezed her hand. "I want you to be you."

She didn't have to wonder what he was talking about; he'd heard what she'd said. The tears came in earnest and she leaned down to kiss him gently. "Then you better hurry up and get better, Detective, because you're in for one hell of a ride," she whispered in his ear.

His sleepy grin sent her heart soaring. He was going to be okay and they were about to embark on their biggest adventure yet. A relationship.

THE END


End file.
